Conventionally, an apparatus for aligning and feeding small articles (goods), which includes a disc-like first rotating body rotated by a first driving means and an annular second rotating body rotated by a second driving means, is publicly known (refer to Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 1989-51403, for example).
However, in the conventional apparatus, positional relationship between the first rotating body and the second rotating body is fixed to and limit the number of storable goods is limited. In the case where an article to be stored is medicine, it is desirable to maximize the amount of stored medicine so as not to frequently perform a refilling operation and however, there is a limit to feed medicines by means of the first rotating body and the second rotating body.